


The Sky and Us

by cureelliott



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Title: Stolen Booty</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky and Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my dear friend Olivia's art: [here](http://destinydraw.tumblr.com/post/50470845953/you-understand)

“Would you look at that colour!” Ryouga couldn’t understand why Yuma was shouting. He was literally standing right beside them. He looked sideways and there Yuma was, grinning at the picturesque sky like a damned fool. On the other side of him, Kaito was making that equally foolish expression of school indifference but Ryouga knew him enough by now that he knew it was complete bullshit. Kaito caught his eye and there was a feeling startled expression on his face where he could tell that Kaito was thinking the same thing he was-- _we love this damned fool_. 

Behind them, Yuma was still shouting. 

“I bet nothing has ever been more blue, huh! Don’t you think, Shark?” Yuma tugged on the back of Ryouga’s shirt where he hand was resting, like Ryouga could have possibly missed what he said. But apparently he didn’t expect a response because he kept talking. 

“Hey, hey, Kaito! Do you think this sky is as blue as Haruto’s hair? Maybe that’s light.. we should have brought Haruto with us! We could have had a picnic!” 

Ryouga glanced and he could see that Kaito was working very hard not to smile and it was making him look even dumber than his ugly, tacky boots did. 

“Next time we’ll bring him with us! And Kotori! And Rio! It’ll be like a family dinner!” Not like any family dinner Ryouga could think of, spread out on a rooftop overlooking the hussle and bussle of Heartland, but if Yuma wanted to call it that then... 

“But it is nice to spend time alone... just the three of us...” 

Yuma’s hands suddenly drifted lower... and lower... and _lower_ and then Ryouga and Kaito both make extremely masculine sounds that in no way could be described as yelps, screeches, or squeals and Yuma looked like pleased with himself, both hands full and squeezing the pert bottoms of his boyfriends. 

“Yeah! What a nice day to be together!”


End file.
